


We Need An Addition To The Family

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Nomi loves Amanita a lot but she wants another warm body to cuddle with.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Kudos: 13





	We Need An Addition To The Family

Amanita can tell that something has been different about Nomi and she doesn't know what. She's asked Nomi, but she just seems so shy and in denial about anything being wrong. One morning while Amanita was still asleep in bed, Nomi gently snuck out of bed and grabbed her laptop. She turned it on muting the sound, she sat in the corner of the room looking at cat videos. Suddenly, Amanita stirred and woke up. She rubbed her eyes, gaining focus. She spotted Nomi sitting on a chair in the corner of the room with the laptop, but Nomi quickly closed it. "What are you doing?" Nomi swallowed hard and stuttered, "Um na..nothing!" Amanita got a serious look on her face and sat up in bed. "Honey, please tell me what's going on, are you cheating on me?" 

* * *

Nomi's mouth drops open, "Baby no, why would you think that?" Nomi sits the laptop down on the chair and goes over on the bed by Amanita. She grabs her hands, "Baby I love you and you're the only one for me." Nomi says. "You are being really secretive about things though honey." Nomi sighs, "I'll tell you after I get done showering baby." Nomi heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Amanita sneaks out of bed once she knows the bathroom door is closed. She goes over to the laptop and opens it up, Nomi forgot the close out what she was looking at. Amanita sees videos of kitties playing. She thinks to herself, "Why is she hiding the fact that she's watching kitten videos from me?" Amanita watches some of the videos and starts laughing to herself. The kittens are so cute pouncing on each other and getting into trouble. Suddenly, the door opens and Nomi is standing there wrapped up in a bath towel. 

* * *

"Please tell me you aren't looking at the laptop because you thought I was lying to you about cheating?" Amanita swallows hard and tears up, "Baby I'm so sorry it's just, you still seemed so scared to tell me." Nomi looks serious, "Look I know, I made it seem all suspicious and I'm sorry about that." Amanita grins, "It was just kittens, but why would you hide the fact that you were looking at videos of kittens?" Nomi drops her towel and stands there naked, Amanita just stares at her almost drooling. "Wait are you trying to distract me from my question?" Nomi laughs, "No I'm trying to get dressed." Amanita is quiet while Nomi gets dressed. Amanita however just stays in her purple tank top and purple underwear that she wore to bed. Nomi gets dressed and sits on the bed, tapping it, wanting Amanita to join her. 

* * *

Amanita sits down on the bed across from Nomi. She grabs Amanita's hands again. "You know that I love you and you fill my life, but I'm also craving another cuddle buddy." Amanita gets a sad look on her face, stupidly thinking she means another woman too. "So I was right?" Nomi laughs, "Baby, I mean I want us to get a kitten." Suddenly, Amanita's eyes light up! "Sweetheart, I would love a kitten!" Nomi almost gasps at her reply, "Really, for some reason I thought you would say it's too much work and you wouldn't approve." Amanita sighs, "Baby you scared me so bad, please next time just tell me okay?" Nomi nods. "I mean it, you can come to me and tell me anything, I don't want you to be afraid to tell me what you want." 

* * *

"I'm sorry and I promise I'll tell you." Amanita leans in and kisses Nomi gently on the lips. She jumps off of the bed and gets dressed while Nomi watches. "Are we going somewhere?" Nomi asks. "Yeah we're going down to the cat rescue place, hoping to find a kitten to adopt!" Amanita replies. Nomi squeals and gets off of the bed, she jumps up and down. "You know I love how excited you get over things." Nomi blushes, "Good because sometimes I wonder if you secretly think I'm lame for getting so excited over small things." Amanita grins, "I think it's adorable!" Nomi runs over to Amanita and hugs her, holding on for a while. Amanita gently rubs her back. They head into the dining area and grab their jackets. Amanita drives Nomi to the shelter. 

* * *

They arrive and head inside. Nomi spots a cute little gold kitten, she sticks her fingers through the cage trying to pet it. A lady comes over and greets Nomi and Amanita. She tells them that her name is Dawn and she rescued the gold kitten's mom and also the tuxedo kitten's mom. The tuxedo kitten is in the cage right next to the gold kitten. This gold kitten is named Max and he's 4 months old. They stand there looking at Max when suddenly the tuxedo kitten meows at them and sticks it's paw out of the cage. Amanita grabs the paw gently stroking it. "And who are you?" She asks the kitten. 

* * *

Dawn tells her that kitten is named Maggie and she's also 4 months old. Nomi's eyes light up and she reaches through to pet the kitten. The kitten keeps purring and looking for their attention. She gives Amanita a look, "Yeah I know, I think we've just been picked by her." Nomi nods, "Also think I wanna take her home, what about you?" Amanita nods, "I agree." They both tell Dawn that they want to take Maggie home. Dawn gets things ready and they sign papers. Once they are all finished, Dawn lets them take her home the same day because she gets a feeling that the kitten will have a wonderful home. Dawn puts the kitten in a carrier and gives them all the supplies they need. They pay for the things and head out. 

* * *

Amanita drives and lets Nomi hold the cat carrier on her lap. Nomi can't take her eyes off of the kitten. They both hear the cute meows that the kitten is making while riding home. Once they arrive home and go into the house, Nomi sits the cat carrier on the floor. "She might be scared, so lets open the door slowly and step back." Amanita suggests. They open the door and step back, the kitten slowly makes her way out. She doesn't take too long, to start walking all over the living room floor exploring each and every corner. "Look at how cute she is!" Nomi says. "She is super cute and I just know we'll let her get away with so much shit." Nomi laughs, "Well, I let you get away with a lot too." Amanita giggles, "You like when I'm naughty though." Nomi nods, "Okay, fine you caught me!" Amanita kisses Nomi passionately, while standing in the living room. Suddenly, Nomi feels little paws on her leg, the kitten stands up, looking at her and meowing. Nomi and Amanita giggle, "Looks like she wants attention." Amanita grabs the feather wand toy and they both sit on the couch, leaning down moving the feather around. The kitten jumps up at the toy, grabbing it with her little paws. They play with the kitten until she gets tired. "Looks like our child is finally tired." Nomi laughs. "She's not the only one." Amanita says. Nomi and Amanita cuddle with each other on the couch, while the kitten is laying on the floor close by.

.


End file.
